One Amazing Night
by SweetFlowerChild370
Summary: Shane and Mitchie are just friends . . . until they attend Mitchie’s sister, Hayley’s wedding. What happens when they get a little too drunk for their liking?
1. The Wedding and After

One Amazing Night Chapter 1

**Shane and Mitchie are just friends . . . until they attend Mitchie's sister, Hayley's wedding. What happens when they get a little too drunk for their liking?**

**July 19, 2009**

**MITCHIE POV**

Hi, my name is Michelle Elizabeth Torres, and I am 19 years old. My friend with benefits as my closest buds call him, is Shane Adam Gray. Cool? Nah, not to me. Anyway, to the main focus in this current chapter!

Today is the biggest day of my older sister, Hayley Jessica Torres' life… her wedding. She was very excited, and I was beyond excited for her. Shane was accompanying me, since I was the Maid of Honor, and he was a Groomsmen.

"Mitch, have you seen my pearl necklace that dad gave to me? I can't find it anywhere, and the wedding starts in 10 minutes!?" Hayley freaked on me. Hayley is my 23 year old sister.

"Hayley, did you bother to check, … oh I don't know, your NECK?" I asked her, sarcasm evident in my voice. Why? She had repeated the same question for the past 30 minutes!?

"Oooopppss, thanks kiddo" she said, as she bent down 2 inches to give me a hug. Some of her loose auburn curls were free-falling, and framing her face. She looked absolutely beautiful, and she glowed. Oh yeah, my sis is almost 3 months pregnant! Rushing things with Andrew much? Yeah, I think so too!

"Ditto Hayles. Run to the washroom if you're going to be sick. I have seen you look down that aisle 3 times already, and each time you prayed to the porcelain god" I said to her.

"Hayley, we're ready for you now, okay honey?" our mom, Connie asked. Hayley looked at her in sheer horror. If I had a camera, this would be going on Facebook for sure!

"Uhm, yeah, sure mom" she stuttered, as she slowly walked toward the door. I was inches from opening it, waiting for her to reject and run off to puke again. But she didn't. She smiled and gave me the signal to open the door. As soon as I did, everything basically blurred after that.

**10:55 p.m.**

**SHANE POV**

The wedding had gone by in a whirl of activities. Mitchie and I had danced with each other all night, and snuck in a couple kisses. Did I feel wrong that I was 21, and having a 19 year-old friend with benefits? Somewhat, but I loved Mitchie. How I planned to tell her? Ask me that on New Years Day. Oh yeah, did I mention that it was almost 11, and Mitchie and I were insanely drunk? Okay then, now you know!

"Shane, do you loooove me?" a very drunk Mitchie asked me, while clinging to my sides. She could not put one foot in front of her, so I was her chaperone!

"Mitch, I love you more than anything. I want you to know that you are the only girl I have and ever will care about" I told her, as we made it to my apartment. I unlocked the door, and dragged (literally) Mitchie in. She was no stranger to the bedroom or the apartment for that matter.

"Shane, I forgot my pajamas at home, can I borrow a pair of yours, baby?" she asked. I nodded, and got out a muscle shirt, since it was July, and I live in New York.

I walked out of my room, and shut the door, allowing her to change peacefully. I pulled off my blazer, tie and blouse, and eventually the undershirt I was wearing.

"Geez Shane, I don't remember you being that sexy without a shirt" I heard Mitchie say, as I turned to face her. Damn was that ever a mistake. She was boiling hot, and the shirt barely covered her breasts, which were leaving sweat marks on the shirt.

"Mitch, do you loooove me back?" I asked her, as she neared me. I looked her directly in the eyes, as she smiled at me.

"More than anything in the world Shane" she replied. And with that, I kissed her, full on the mouth. It was heated with passion, lust and desire.

Without giving a moment's notice, I lifted my shirt off her chest. She was only wearing that and underwear, and I was only in my boxers, which were being pulled down by Mitchie.

I directed us toward the couch, but Mitchie had other plans. She wrapped her arms securey around my neck, as I carried her bridal style to the bedroom. I had a feeling that I knew what was about to come.

"Mitch, you sure?" I asked her, while coming up for some much needed air. She definitely would have sex hair in the morning, if it were to happen.

"Yes" was all she said. I smiled as I leaned in to kiss her again, while removing her underwear.

I laid her down on the bed, kissing her the entire time. She was not tense at all, if anything she was calmer than ever. I gently placed my arms under her thighs, wrapping them around my waist. I felt her arms tangle in my hair, and then wrap around my neck, pulling me closer to her.

I tightened my grip on her thighs, and gave a big sigh, before plunging into her. She didn't scream, but she flinched a bit.

"Shane, I need you, please" she moaned, sending me into a higher state of arousal. I plunged into her again, keeping the rhythm steady, so as not to hurt her.

**A/N: Hey guys!! I am sooo sorry for not writing lately. I moved back home last week, but am really sick right now. I am trying to get rid of this terrible bug, but to no avail. I got really bored, so I just randomly thought of this story. There will be more chapters to come. This story is loosely based off of Juno, and a little off the love scene in Pearl Harbor.**

**Many of you might be wondering if Mitchie will become pregnant. So yes, she will. The sex will be kept secret until the end.**


	2. Awkward Moments and Sickness

One Amazing Night Chapter 2

**MITCHIE POV**

I woke up to hear soft snoring. I smiled, knowing it was Shane. Last night came flooding into my mind. We made love, and I did not regret it. I know that most people have no memory from when they get drunk. Shane and I have been in that position a couple times, but having sex? We did that once, in a bathroom on a train traveling from PEI to Halifax, ON. Not enjoyable!

"Morning beautiful" Shane said to me, as he gave me a kiss. I smiled at him.

"Morning. Shane, I love you" I said, hoping to throw it all out there. I was surprised when he smiled at me, before answering.

"Love you too, Mitch. Lots. Now, let's get you back home. It's already noon hour, and I don't want an angry Connie and worried Steve to deal with" he said, as he climbed out of his bed, and turned on the shower in the bathroom.

"Shane, have you seen my clothes?" I asked as he climbed into the shower.

"Check the living room, babe" he shouted. I nodded, even though he couldn't see, and walked into his living room. Sure enough, there was my bra, underwear, and jeans. I had changed after the wedding into some comfy clothes. As I examined my jeans, I saw a food and beverage stain.

I sighed as I turned around and walked into the kitchenette. I had to giggle when I saw oatmeal porridge in the cabinets. "Woah, when Shane said he was healthy, he wasn't lying" I said to myself.

I grabbed a bowl, and some porridge. My hand instinctively flipped the switch on the kettle. A minute later I smelt cooked eggs with cheese. 'Weird' I thought. I turned around, and noticed that Shane was still in the shower.

I decided to walk towards the smell. As I opened the door, I was met by Jason, holding McDonald's.

"Uh, hi Jase! Give me a minute to get appropriately dressed, and vomit" I said, as Jason chuckled and let himself in, shutting the door behind him.

I ran as fast as my feet would carry me. I didn't bother to knock on the door, I just barged in, lifted the seat, and hurled.

"Mitchie, are you okay?" Shane asked concerned. He was not covered at all, as I was looking directly through a glass door.

"Uh-huh, Jason is here, with disgusting McDonald's, and I need to shower since I smell like sex" I said in a low, but painful voice. The after taste was in my mouth, and it made me sick.

Shane wasted no time in getting out of the shower. By then, I must have passed out, as everything went black.

**1 Month Later…**

**SHANE POV**

Mitchie and I have been dating for over a month. We were together long before her sister's wedding, but told nobody. Lately she has been very sick, and I think she may be pregnant.

Today we are visiting the doctor, just to be sure that it isn't anything too serious. She had cancer when she was 13, and it was in remission, before they cleared it finally 3 years ago.

"Michelle Torres" the squeaky nurse said into the hallway. As we got up, I noticed for the first time, how pale she really was…and more likely had been for the last month.

"Baby, are you okay? Are you in any pain?" I asked worriedly. She shook her head 'no'. How wrong I would be in the future when she next said that to me.

"Okay, Michelle. Your cancer is not back, but you are pregnant. About 3 months I'd say" the doctor told us, pointing to the baby on the screen. You could see a heart beat flicker on the screen. I was in awe.

"Okay, but I didn't feel sick until last month. Why?" she asked, displaying the cutest confused expression.

"It's normal not to show symptoms for at least 2 months" she assured my girlfriend.

"So Mitchie, you are due in February 2010. I'd say roughly around February 24" she said, wiping the gel off Mitchie's slightly swollen stomach.

"Okay, thanks very much. So we'll see you in September then?" I asked. She nodded, and told us the 23rd. I grabbed Mitchie's hand, as we made our way to my car.

"Mitch, you know we need to tell everyone, right?" I asked her. She nodded her head, but her face showed no emotion.

"Mitch, look at me. Do you regret getting pregnant with this baby?" I asked seriously. Her eyes clouded over, and she started crying.

"Shane, please picture this, okay? I am 19, on the honor roll at NYU, and have already been offered 3 scholarships. A baby would not only jeopardize what I have worked so hard to achieve for the last 5 years of my life, but make our lives that much more complicated. I would be looked down on for the rest of my life. I mean, I could take the courses through correspondence, sure, but not scholarships" she finished in a serious tone.

"Michelle Elizabeth Torres, do you want our baby, or are you going to abort? Because if that is the case, you can step out of my car right now!" I said, with my voice rising.

"Shane, I would never abort the baby. It's against my religion just as much as it is against yours! I want the baby" she said in a comfortable voice.

Within a few minutes, we pulled into her parent's driveway. She still lived with them, but stayed at my apartment every weekend.

"Shane, Mitchie, come in" Steve said. He gave Mitchie a hug, and me a firm handshake. The handshake of trust that I did not deserve. His little girl was pregnant because of me!

"Mom, dad, Shane and I are having a baby. I'm 3 months" she said. Hell that was fast! I had just walked into the door, and she drops the bombshell before I even sit down!? Geez woman!!

"I accept your decision Michelle, along with your mother. But, will you two plan to marry? We know you have been together for almost 2 years" Steve said. We nodded, and FINALLY sat down.

"Well, I think we should just marry in the next couple weeks, since I start school in 2 weeks. August 29 sound okay?" Mitchie asked, very hopeful.

"Find a dress, location, rings, and write vows. Shane, find a tux. The rest, such as the cost and a restaurant, your father and I will take care of" Connie insured. Gotta love Connie!

"Oh my gosh, thank-you so much mom and dad!" she exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

We got up and hugged her parents, and my soon to be in-laws. After we got to the car, we drive back to my apartment. I looked at Mitchie, my girlfriend, my love, my child's mother, and my _fiancé_. Nothing could ruin this!

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers. I personally think I should just become a writer, instead of someone who loves animals, haha. No, just kidding. There will be tragedy, towards the end of Mitchie's pregnancy, and she will be left in the dark about something.**

**Read and Review please!**


	3. Secrets and Expanding the Broad

One Amazing Night Chapter 3

**10 Days Later...**

**August 29, 2009**

**MITCHIE POV**

If there was one thing I was definitely doing wrong, it had to planning a shotgun wedding. Shane promised me that in June we could have an official wedding, since I would be 20, and he would be 22, instead of 19 and 21. I would have a gigantic swelling as a belly, so I told him an October wedding would match better.

For now, I found a plain white dress, and flats. My brown hair was just simply curly and down, and very limited makeup, since I pretty much hate makeup **(a/n: makeup is terrible, that's where this idea come from!)**

Shane was wearing his prom tux, which looked like a wedding suit, so it suited. I just wanted the whole thing to be over, since I was showing a tiny little bump. We were at Lake Tahoe, on a beach and it was sunset, Shane's and my favorite time of day.

"Dear Lord, we are gathered here today, to join in holy matrimony, Shane Adam Gray and Michelle Elizabeth Torres" he spoke gently. I couldn't help but smile at his kindness. He had more likely done this for couples of all ages, and he clearly loved his job.

"Do you, Shane Adam Gray, take Michelle Elizabeth Torres, to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?" he asked Shane.

"I do, with all my heart" Shane stated, his mega watt smile gracing his features.

"And do you, Michelle Elizabeth Torres, take Shane Adam Gray, to be you lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?" he asked me.

"With my whole heart, I do" I said, as tears were making their way down my face.

"Shane, repeat after me" the priest said, as my dad handed Shane the ring.

"With this ring, I thee wed" the priest instructed. Shane's smile grew bigger as he sid the small gold ring onto my finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed" he finished. By now I was bawling, but out of happiness.

"Michelle, repeat after me" the priest instructed. I gently took the ring out of my mother's hand, and began to place it on Shane's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," I said before the priest even let me. He smiled gently and tried not to burst out laughing at how anxious I was.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, Shane you may now kiss your overly eager bride" he added, laughing slightly.

At long last, I was met by my husband's gentle lips. I had been waiting for this moment in my life, hold the baby, since I was little.

"I love you, baby" Shane told me, as I smiled the biggest one I ever had. I smiled into the kiss, while Shane made it deeper.

"I love you too, Shane. Let's go eat now, since someone is hungry" I said, motioning to my little bump. Lately, I had been wanting mashed potatoes with gravy, carrots and celery sticks. Shane had taken a liking to it as well, mentioning it was healthy, hold the gravy.

"Okay, mom, dad, could we head over to the restaurant? The little one is hungry for mashed potatoes again" my husband said, as I frowned.

"Shane, bathroom, where is it?" I asked frantically. This pregnancy was going to be the death of me, that was for sure.

**30 Minutes Later at the Restaurant…**

**SHANE POV**

We had arrived at Othello's in casual clothes. I was wearing some casual, normal jeans, and a loose black fitting t-shirt. Mitchie was wearing a blue spaghetti strapped sun dress, and black flip flops. She had made a point about her belly. When the wind was blowing against her dress, you could see a small little bump.

"I never thought Stratford could be so beautiful" my new wife said. (**A/N: In case you are wondering, I live in Ontario, Canada, and about 2 hours north, past Toronto, is a town called Stratford. All of William Shakespeare's plays are showed there, at the Festival Theatre! ****Anyway, Smitchie is honeymooning in Stratford for a weekend****!)**

We were seated at a beautiful restaurant that I had been to before, called Othello's. Mitchie's craving for mashed potatoes had faded away, and she now wanted the Bacon Fettuccine. Our waiter arrived, and we placed our orders.

"Mitchie and Shane. I drove Shane's car up, and your mother drove our car, so we are going to head back home. So Mitchie, we placed a cheque in your wallet, so cash it pronto, sweetie. Also, you both need to be at the Avon theatre by 8:00 tonight sharp, and be at the Festival theatre tomorrow at 7:00 p.m. tomorrow" Connie said, as she handed us 4 tickets to what I was guessing were plays.

I looked over at Mitch, who was smiling like a fool. "Shane, since you are so effing clueless, mom and dad paid for a hotel room for us, bought us tickets to The Music Man, your favorite play, and Oklahoma, my favorite play. Oh, and they put $1,200 in my account, so we can buy things for the baby" she finished.

I never noticed my jaw was hanging open, until she used her wedding hand to close it

"Baby, I don't want to kiss flies later, so close it up" she said, laughing. I had to laugh, since hers was so contagious. We got up, and practically hugged the life out of Steve and Connie.

"Thank-you so very much. This means so much to both us" I said to them. I loved them both so much. Since my dad was killed in a car accident, and my mom died when I was young, I was raised with lots of groundings, but with love as well, by my grandparents. I only had the tantrums during the first 6 months of fame, but calmed down thanks to my wife.

"Shane, since the day you and Mitchie met, you have been very effective in her life. When she brought you over for dinner when you were 10, we knew you were special to her. But for sneaky sakes, you guys have practically been married since you were 13 and Mitchie had cancer. You were her rock, and you still are. Now that you two are married, and have a baby on the way, you will really need to be her rock, since she has never handled weight gain easily. But, please keep us updated on her pregnancy, okay son?" Steve asked me.

"Yeah, for sure . . . dad. I never met my dad, for that matter" I said to everyone. Nobody had ever known what happened to my parents. They all looked at me, their facial expressions encouraging me to continue.

"Mitch, when I was 6 months old, my dad was killed in a car accident. He died upon impact. My mom . . . died of cancer, on September 23. I was 7" I stopped, allowing myself to get my breath back.

I looked at Mitchie, seeing her eyes pooled with tears. My hand had subconsciously gone to her belly, and her right hand was holding my left hand. Steve and Connie were giving me encouraging smiles.

"She gave me a life, and I will forever love her for that. She always told me to be myself, and follow my dreams" I finished, realizing all the tears that were coming down hard. Mitchie had made a swift motion and was on my lap, hugging me as tight as her belly would allow.

"Shane, it is not your fault that she is unable to be here with us, baby. She is probably looking down on you, smiling from ear to ear, knowing that you are about to have your own child. What was your mother's name?" she asked me.

I hesitated for a good 5 minutes. I hadn't said her name in almost 8 years. I remembered her auburn hair, long and wavy, from gramps and gram's photos of her the day I was born. Carleigh Rose Marie Halton Gray, aged 33.

"Carleigh Rose Marie Halton, well Gray. She died when she was 33. Had beautiful, long wavy auburn hair, and chocolate brown eyes, Mitch. In a way, you remind me of her. You have the same personality, the same style of discipline. You would have loved her, sweetheart" I finished, as we got up, paid for our mea, and walked out to our respective vehicles.

We said our goodbye's to Connie and Steve, and decided to make our way to the hotel, then go shopping.

It was around 7 at night, and we pulled into the parking lot. The desk clerk gave us our room key, which was the penthouse suite. More to thank Connie and Steve for.

"Can I just change, and then we'll go to the play?" Mitchie asked me. I had forgotten all about the play, but I nodded regardless. She ran into the bathroom, changed and came out a couple minutes later, wearing a black, knee length dress, which was loose around the mid-section, hiding her belly. She had black leotards on, and black pumps. Her hair was wavy, and she had on no make up, except for eye liner and mascara. She also had on a faux fur coat, since it was chilly out.

"Shane, come on. We need to get our seats, without being recognized" she said, and I heard fear in her voice. What if someone pushed into her?

"Okay, I'm done, let's go" I said, as we left the room and headed to our car. Apparently the theatre knew we were coming, as they gave us the best seats in the house, on the balcony. We were told that during breaks, they would come to us, as they knew Mitchie was expecting, and would not risk having her get hurt. At the end of the play, they would kindly escort us to our car to avoid the crowds.

It was perfect. The play, The Music Man, my personal favorite was amazing, and every bit enjoyable. Mitchie was having a blast as well, laughing and singing along. Finally, towards the end, she was getting restless, and started to sing and dance, which was priceless. The end credits had the whole theater giving standing ovations, clapping and singing like crazy people, but I did the same as my wife.

"Shane, that was such a wonderful play. I can totally understand why you love it so much. Maybe in the future, we can bring our kids back here, and show them our old virtues and haunts" she voiced.

"I would love to babe. But, let's get back to the hotel, and rest along with our little one" I said, looking at her little bump. It was still not kicking in that I was going to be a dad in almost 5 months. I was so anxious to meet him or her.

**A/N: TADA!! lol. In case you are curious, The Music Man, and Oklahoma are musical plays in Stratford. I was not interested in seeing The Music Man, which is about a traveling salesman who steals money from local towns people to "buy the little ones the instrument they all deserve." This happens to be a falsed lie, as he hates the town and tries to leave, but falls in love with the librarian. In the end, he stays and all upbeat music is played. **

**PLEASE R & R!?!?**


	4. Arguments and Worries

One Amazing Night Chapter 4

**2 Months Later…(October 30)**

**MITCHIE POV**

So, a very little amount of interesting things have happened. Shane and I have found out that we are expecting twin girls. I plan to name them Brianna Melody and Jamie Rose Gray, to be exact. I am now nearing my 6th month, and am huge as hell! At least Brianna and Jamie will be worth all the disgraceful weight gain. It is now October 30, and Shane is going ballistic decorating the house with Halloween crap.

Where am I? Sitting on the damn couch, sorting candy!? Yeah!? I want to kill my husband right now, since I can only do the dishes, with Shane peering over my shoulder so I can't lift anything heavy, take a shower, with Shane watching (perv!), and walk up the 5 stairs, with Shane holding my back. I CAN'T EVEN PUT MY DAMN CLOTHES ON WITHOUT HIM WATCHING ME!?

"Shane, the god damn candy is done! I am watching a movie!" I shouted. Speak of the devil, he comes racing down the stairs.

"No, Mitch. No bending over, I'll do it" he offered. I was at my boiling point, and ready to call Caitlyn.

"SHANE, I AM NOT GOING TO FUCKING BREAK! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING, I FEEL LIKE I AM LOCKED IN MY OWN HOUSE!? YOU ARE A GOD DAMN PERVERT, ALWAYS WATCHING ME GET DRESSED, TAKE A SHOWER, OH, AND THE DISHES?! I CAN'T LIFT A 3 LB BOWL TO YOUR SATISFACTION!?" I bellowed at my husband. Man, it felt good to get off my chest, but I pissed him off. Ah, the joys of carrying an unborn child inside of you, and the hormones? Hate em'.

"Mitchie, I am trying to be cautious. My mother fell down the stairs when she was 6 months pregnant with me!? The fall nearly killed me, and my dad was never around for her!? I am trying to do everything my father was never around to do, and I am doing it for you, to make your life a little easier for you. I am sorry if I am annoying you in any way, baby, but I just want you to be careful, and this is the only way" he finished. Since he was mad, he turned on his heel, and went up the stairs. It was only 2 in the afternoon, so I let him be for a bit.

**3 Hours Later…**

**NORMAL POV**

It was now 5 in the evening, and Shane had not come down. Mitchie was in the kitchen, against her husband's wishes, making his favorite dinner. After everything was cooked, she walked upstairs to their bedroom. He wasn't in there, so she tried the nursery. Sure enough, he was laying on the babies' pink, fluffy carpet, sound asleep. She smiled, before deciding to wake him up for his dinner, chicken parmesan, pasta, carrots and corn, and garlic bread. If one person knew how to eat, it was Shane. Mitchie had become a lover of his food, because they were full course meals. Also because her last visit to the doctors office resulted in her being informed she was 10 pounds underweight.

"Baby, dinner is ready. Shane, wake up" she cooed. He began to stir, then slowly wake up. Mitchie, being smarty pants, kissed him passionately and he woke immediately.

"Meanie, and major tease. You made dinner? What is the rule about you making anything heavy?" he asked, getting frustrated, and walking into the kitchen. He was really testing Mitchie's pregnant hormones.

"Well, maybe because our chicken is in our fridge attached freezer, parallel height to my head, our corn and pasta are even height to my shoulders in the shelved pantry, and the garlic bread is on the top shelf in the big freezer. Nothing, you made sure, I had to bend down to retrieve. Happy?" she asked, slightly angered by his demeaning manor.

"Shane, I am nearly 20, okay? I am very strong willed, and extremely healthy. I am perfectly fit, and can actually still bend over. I tested it out for myself, when you were asleep you were asleep on our daughter's fluffy pink carpet" she said, but started laughing when Shane blushed a little.

"I'm sorry I always want to make sure that nothing goes wrong. What if I am not here? And when you're uncomfortable, I have to sit there and watch you endure it. My dad was never there, Mitch. I don't want anything to happen, okay?" he asked, as he gave her a hug, and a kiss.

They hugged for a couple minutes longer, before one of the babies kicked, and Shane's eyes widened as big as saucers. "Was that a kick?" he asked. Wow, what a doughnut!

"Yep, and it hurt really bad. Kicks are not supposed to hurt, Shane" she said, concern evident in her voice. She never got to finish, as Shane grabbed the food, threw it in the fridge, and carried his wife to the car.

Mitchie received another painful blow to her gut. After another kick, she screamed. Her maternity jeans were slowly starting to ooze red with blood.

**SHANE POV**

**HOSPITAL, 30 MINUTES LATER…**

Mitchie's screams could be heard from the waiting room, where Shane was patiently waiting. The nurses had said that it wasn't looking good, and that Mitchie would be lucky if she got through this in one piece.

"Mr. Gray, your wife has Gestational Diabetes. She will not be able to eat many sugary foods. Gestational Diabetes only happens to pregnant woman" the doctor told me.

"How are they? Mitchie and the babies? As of present?" I asked, afraid for my wife and daughters. Especially my daughters.

"Currently, they are good. But, Mitchie needs another ultrasound, a 4D one, to make sure that your daughters are okay" he said, and motioned for me to follow him.

"Uhm, what is a 4D ultrasound?" I asked, curious. Mitchie even turned to laugh at me.

"Shane, a 4Dimensional ultrasound is a probe that sits on my stomach, and takes pictures of the babies's face, and hair. Like a picture of what they look like right now, aside from cute little sea monkey's (**A/N: Juno reference)**!" she laughed.

"Quoting Juno again Mitch? Nice! But I'll bet you $5 that they'll look like me!" I challenged. She raised her eye brow.

"Your on, daddy!" she commented with my nickname. The doctor laughed and sat the probe on Mitchie's stomach. In a way, it was like she swallowed a beach ball.

The screen started out fuzzy, and then became clearer. There was some black stuff, which looked like hair. Then a cute little face came on the screen, followed by another. The doctor pulled the probe away from their faces a little bit, so we could look at them. One of them had Mitchie's face and my hair, and the other one had what looked like my face and Mitchie's hair! I agreed with Mitchie they we could call it a tie.

"Okay babe, we're even. One looks like you, and one looks like me!" she said, squirming a bit. She was getting to the stage where she was slightly uncomfortable.

"They both share some genetic traits of both of you, but this is the early stage you two. She has only been in the womb for 24 weeks. By next month, she could be a replica of Shane. You will never know who she really looks like until the day she is born!" he said, breaking into fits of laughter at how silly Mitchie and I were being.

Truthfully, I wanted the baby to look like Mitchie. The sight when our daughter is 4 years old and looks like her mother's twin will be a beautiful one.

**A/N: So a reference to Juno in there. No, Mitchie will not give the baby up, or name it some wacko name like Phinneaus or Ahmet. I have a coupe names selected, but nothing is for sure. Here is a couple that you guys can choose!**


	5. Brianna Melody and Jamie Rose Gray

One Amazing Night Chapter 5

**3 Months Later… February 20, 2010**

**SHANE POV**

The sun was pouring into my wife's hospital room. Mitchie had been in labor for 27 hours. . . and we had no daughters yet. We had decided on Brianna Melody and Jamie Rose Gray for the girls.

Mitchie had not slept in 18 hours, and me, 23 hours. Mitchie would not last much longer without sleep. She had been pushing for 5 hours, and no babies.

"Mitchie stop!? You cannot push them out without sleep. You'll die if you keep this up, ease up. She won't come out if you don't stop attempting to push!?" Connie was yelling at her. Mitchie was too stubborn to see that she was killing herself by doing this.

She finally stopped. Without a second look, she shut her eyes, and away she went.

**4 Hours and 35 Minutes Later…**

**NORMAL POV**

Shane was standing beside his beautiful wife, who had just delivered their beautiful baby daughters, Brianna Melody and Jamie Rose Gray. Shane smiled at his wife and their first daughter, Jamie Rose, while Shane held Brianna Melody. Mitchie had nearly cost herself her own life, by holding off on sleep.

"Well Mitchie, they are both healthy. Brianna was 6 lbs, and Jamie was 5 lbs 13 oz. Good job" her doctor told her.

"Wow. Shane, Jamie looks just like you, but she has my eyes, and Brianna looks just like me, except she has your eyes" she smiled. Suddenly, Mitchie's arm fell limp, so Shane had to grab Jamie, or she would have fell.

"Shane" Mitchie said so weakly, Shane had to place his head in her face.

"Yeah baby? What's wrong?" he asked very worriedly. He had every right to worry; she had labored for 29 hours, and nearly killed herself doing that.

"No . . . more . . . till . . . their . . . 5" she spoke. Her eyes were fluttering open and shut. Shane was positive that she was overly tired.

"Okay baby, I'm going to get some coffee, okay? You want a tea or something?" he asked. She gave a faint smile, and mumbled 'tea'.

Shane was happy that she was okay, but would it last? He shook away the bad thoughts, and walked down the hall to the elevator. As he pushed the button, the P.A. system went off.

"**ALL DOCTORS TO ROOM 3709 IMMEDIATELY!?" **Shane froze in his tracks. Room 3709 . . . was Mitchie's room.

Without hesitation, he ran full speed to his wife's room. Connie and Steve were outside, with Jamie and Brianna in each of their arms.

"What happened?!" he asked, completely out of breath. He had his hands on his thighs, and was struggling to breath.

"She tried to get up, get to the bathroom, but she slipped. They thought she hit her head, when she was fine" Connie finished with a small laugh. Count on Mitchie to attempt walking after having a baby!

"I'm gonna have to ground her. She just had 2 human lives, the size of watermelons exit a tiny opening the size of a penny! What the hell was she thinking?" Shane exclaimed, quite shocked how his wife could do that. And 5 minutes after having a twins!

Connie and Steve shared a laugh, as Shane approached his 2 precious little girls, and kissed both of their foreheads.

"Daddy loves you two. Your mommy is one heck of a nutter. Trying to walk so soon after having you two, I'm positive she hasn't even healed up yet" he said, knowing full well at barely 20 minutes old, they wouldn't understand what he was saying.

"We got them, Shane. Go ground our daughter and your wife" Connie told him, laughing. Shane nodded his head, and walked into the room.

**SHANE POV**

As I walked into the room, Mitchie looked up, then knowingly put her head back down. She knew she was in trouble.

"What were you thinking?!" I half yelled at her. She raised her head, some tears in her eyes.

"I was thinking, 'crap, I have to pee', Shane. I am not peeing in a bed, thanks!" she replied.

"Baby", I sighed, walking over to her. "You need to be careful. I was worried that you had an aneurysm or something, and what if I lost you?" I asked her softly. I climbed into the bed with her, and she rested into my arms.

"I'm sorry Shane. I love you, but I tried to walk down the hall to get a coffee." she cried into my chest. I looked down at her, and smiled. I tilted her head up with my finger, and made her look me in the eyes **(a/n: when you look me in the eyes reference!)**.

"I love you too, baby. But…wait WHAT!?!? Michelle…" I ranted. She got that fearful look in her eye.

"Like I said, I'm sorry, but, like…it'd be friggin sweet if nobody hit me" she replied, quoting Juno again! I quickly came up with a plan, to master quote her back!

In my most serious voice, and well adjusted tone, I said "Do you want to know why I use a knife? Guns are too quick. You can't savor all the... little emotions. In... you see, in their last moments, people show you who they really are. So in a way, I know your friends better than you ever did. Would you like to know which of them were cowards?"

I held my laughter in, as she thought extremely hard. Finally, her face lit up, and she smirked evilly. Bring on the movie character impersonations!!

"Wanna know how I got these scars? My father was... a drinker. And a fiend. And one night he goes off crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. Not. One. Bit. So, me watching, he takes the knife to her, laughing while he does it. Turns to me and he says "Why so serious?" Comes at me with the knife,"Why so serious?" He sticks the blade in my mouth. "Let's put a smile on that face!" And... Why so serious?" she repeated to me, leaving me stunned speechless.

We shared a laugh, and were about to drift when her parents came back into the room, smiling at us.

"Well, the babies are asleep. If you two don't quit watching those movies, you'll be quoting more than just Batman and The Joker" she mused. Damn, had she heard all that?

"Yes mom" Mitchie and I laughed in sync. They gave us each a hug and a kiss, then left us with our little angels.

After looking at both babies, we shared a passionate kiss, and I put the girls to bed. I then crawled into her bed again, snuggling into her, and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I love you and Bree and Jamie very much sweetheart" I said to her, as she slowly drifted off to sleep in my arms.

"I love you 3 too. So much" she mumbled, before the sleep consumed us both.

**A/N: Hey everyone, so I have changed my pen name. It is no long *Loving Joe Jonas*, but rather **SWEET FLOWER CHILD370**, okie dokie??**


	6. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE?

**IMPORTANT:** _** NASTY REVIEWS**_

_**HI EVERYONE!?**_

_**I RECEIVED **__**THIS **__**SICKENING EXCUSE AS A REVIEW, AND IT WILL NOT BE TOLLERATED EVER AGAIN!? IF I GET A MESSAGE LIKE THIS EVER AGAIN, I WILL REPORT THE PERSON AND HAVE YOUR PROFILE TERMINATED!?**_

"**Do you really expect your delusional and incoherent ramblings to be  
read? you fantasize that your  
tantrums and conniption fits could possibly be worth the $0.01  
worth of electricity used to send them? Your life is one big  
W.O.M.B.A.T. and your future doesn't look promising either. We need to  
trace your bloodline and terminate all siblings and cousins in order  
to cleanse humanity of your polluted genes. The good news is that no  
normal human would ever mate with you, so we won't have to go into the  
sewers in search of your git.**

You are so clueless that if you dressed in a clue skin, doused yourself  
in clue musk, and did the clue dance in the middle of a field of horny  
clues at the height of clue mating season, you still would not have a  
clue. If you were a movie you would be a double feature;  
_Battlefield_Earth_ and _Moron_Movies_II_. You would be out of focus."

_**NEVER AGAIN PEOPLE, AND I KNOW WHO DID THIS. I KNOW YOUR PROFILE NAME, AND ONE MORE MESSAGE LIKE THIS, I WILL EXPOSE YOU, AND HAVE YOUR PROFILE TERMINATED. THIS IS THREATENING **__**ME**__**, MY FAMILY ANDMY OWN WELL BEING!?**_

_**THIS IS NOT A SICK JOKE, AND I AM NOT KIDDING, I WILL REPORT YOU, OR ANYONE WHO **__**DARES**__** TO LEAVE A MESSAGE LIKE THIS!?**_

_**SINCERELY**_

_**THE AUTHOR**_

_**Aka SWEETFLOWERCHILD370**_


	7. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE

**IMPORTANT:** _** NASTY REVIEWS**_

_**HI EVERYONE!**_

_**THE CYCLE IS CONTINUING, AND I HAVE NO DESIRE TO PLAY FRIENDLY. THE AUTHOR, **__cryingsilver__**, HAS ADMITTED TO HAVE HACKED AN ACCOUNT, AND IS DIRTY MINDED AND APPEARINGLY DANGEROUS. THIS PERSON IS AN **__OSAMA BIN LADDEN __**SUPPORTER, ALONG WITH TERRORISM, AND SEEMS TO THINK AUCTIONING OFF BODY PARTS IS A WAY OF FUN!?**_

_**TO THOSE WHO READ MY STORIES, PLEASE, FOR YOUR SAFETY, BLOCK THIS PERSON! I DO NOT TAKE THIS AS A JOKE, SO PLEASE FOLLOW THIS INSTRUCTION!?**_

_**AND PROTECT YOUR ACCOUNTS SO HE/SHE CANNOT HACK INTO IT!?**_

_**SINCERELY**_

_**THE AUTHOR**_

_**Aka SWEETFLOWERCHILD370**_


End file.
